Waiting For Mr Right
by PervertedAnimeFreak
Summary: meeting his old friend at the shopping center Ryuzaki's feelings for his friend returns. what will he do? AU LxLight first fanfic


**Hey Guys, This is a AU between L and Light and this is my second fanfic and it's a fluff yaoi and these characters are abit OC. I would like to thank yami4yugi4eva for the editing and a person that should know who they are for everything. :) Thanks guys**

**D/N I do not own Death Note and the Pirates of the Carribean products and I don't get any profit for this fanfiction :)**

**No flames please and if you do they will be ignored!**

**"speech marks" mean speech (obviously :P)**

_Italics_ **mean the mention of movies or products**

**~ thoughts ~**

**Waiting for Mr Right**

Ryuzaki was walked into the shopping centre. He went passed a few stores when he spotted a bright colourful lava lamp in a store window.

"Is that Ryuzaki Lawliet?" a stranger said while smiling politely down at L. He was about six feet tall, with dark ravern hair with maroon dark and he looked about twenty one.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, I'm Light" Light said still looking down at Ryuzaki while trying not to laugh at his old friend. While Ryuzaki was only five feet and six inches tall, spiked with bangs and the colour was black hair with dark blue streaks with dark brown eyes.

"Light! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" Ryuzaki said happily with a light blush on his face.

Light smiled at his friend's embarrassment, Light held Ryuzaki 's hand and dragged him into the store that had the brightly coloured lava lamp in the store window.

"I'm great Ryuzaki and how about you?" Light asked Ryuzaki as he saw a book he had to get.

"I'm good thank you" Ryuzaki said politely as they headed over to buy the book.

After a while they both started talking like they used to when they were younger. They walked around the shopping centre just talking and admiring all the things they had in common.

"So Ryuzaki, have you seen the new movie '_Pirates of the Caribbean_' yet?" Light asked looking down at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki thought that Light coming on to him? Or is he just being friendly? No matter Ryuzaki probably will end up going to the movie with him, but it would be okay if Light was coming onto Ryuzaki, And if Light was coming onto him how would he react.

"No, no I haven't seen it; would you like to see it with me?" Ryuzaki asked when once again a light blush creeping on his face when Light smiled down at him and wrapped his hand lightly around Ryuzaki's. They walked over to the movie theatre talking and laughing at each other.

Half way through the movie, Ryuzaki jumped as a sea creature coming suddenly out of the water so he hid behind the popcorn bag when Light realised that he was scared out of his brains.

"Are you okay Ryuzaki?" Light asked with a concerned look on his face as Ryuzaki started to blush again and Light probably thought he is a big coward.

"Y-yes, I-I'm Ryuzaki stuttered at Light as he smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek as Ryuzaki turned bright red at Light's actions. While Light just smiled and held Ryuzaki's hand softly.

After the movie when they both were outside of the theatre. They were walking back to the shopping centre when Light fainted, Ryuzaki caught him.

"Light, Light?" Ryuzaki called to Light but Light did not move from his unconscious state. Ryuzaki got out his phone and rang for an ambulance. Ryuzaki was sobbing while looking down at the unconscious ravern haired boy in his arms.

When the ambulance arrived Ryuzaki was in tears looking down at the unconscious raven haired boy in his arms.

"Are you okay?" The paramedic asked Ryuzaki while tears tears were still flowing down Ryuzaki's face. Light was still unconscious while Ryuzaki watched as the paramedics lifted him onto the paramedic bed and they rolled Light into the back of the ambulance.

"C-could I p-please stay with Light," Ryuzaki stuttered to one of the paramedics as Ryuzaki started to shake, the paramedic was concerned about Ryuzaki just as much as he was about Light.

"Sure," the paramedic said to Ryuzaki

When they arrived at the hospital Light was rushed to the emergency room. Ryuzaki walked in the waiting room and sat down still worrying about Light.

"I hope Light is okay," Ryuzaki whispered to himself as he thought ~do I really like him? Or does he like me? Because of Light's past actions?~

"R-ryuzaki," Light stuttered as he shuffled into thewaiting room, Ryuzaki looked shocked as Light slowly shuffled over to Ryuzaki and held his hand. Light just looked down at Ryuzaki with his slight, sweet smile that just makes Ryuzaki blush.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay?" Light whispered, Ryuzaki smiled shyly at Light. Light smiled back and sat next to where Ryuzaki was.

"Yeah I'm fine Light, I was in a bit of shock when you fainted. Why did you faint anyway?" Ryuzaki asked his friend as Light hesitated about how to reply to Ryuzaki.

"Um…I was just dehydrated that's all" Light relied with a slight chuckle as Ryuzaki smiled and gave a light slap on Light's arm.

"You should drink more, we wouldn't want that to happen again" Ryuzaki said and laughed loudly as the doctor came in to the waiting room.

"Light, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked Light as Light and Ryuzaki stood up when Light replied to the doctor's question.

"I'm feeling great doctor, would I be able go home now please?" Light asked as Ryuzaki stood there in silence just watching his friend.

"Sure if you're feeling up to it" the doctor said as Light started walking slowly with the doctor, with Ryuzaki trailing behind them.

After the two boys got to Light's parent's house Ryuzaki saw Light's parents and smiled. When Ryuzaki introduced himself to his old friend's parents as Ryuzaki saw Light's dad, his dad smiled at seeing the old friend.

"Ryuzaki Lawliet! How are you? We haven't see you in ages" Light's dad shouted at Ryuzaki happily as Ryuzaki smiled and went for a hug.

"I'm great Mr Yagami and yourself?" Ryuzaki asked Mr Yagami when Mrs Yagami came in a smiled at seeing's old friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good Ryuzaki" Mr Yagami replied and smiled at Mrs Yagami and Light and Ryuzaki turned around and saw Light's mother standing there as Ryuzaki walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Ryuzaki how are you?" she asked as Ryuzaki smiled back at her and replied.

"I'm great Mrs Yagami and yourself?" Ryuzaki asked when his phone rang, it was his mum so he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey mum, I'm just at Light Yagami's house" he said as the Yagami family replied "Hello there Mrs Lawilet!" They all said in unison as she replied.

"Hello there everyone, would it be okay if we come over too?" Mrs Lawilet asked to the Yagami family.

"Yes, sure Mrs lawliet it would give us time to catch up," Mrs Yagami replied to Mrs Lawliet

Their sons broke out in laughter. After the two boys stopped laughing. They went up to Light's bed room. Ryuzaki was so astonished that Light's family remembered him and his family.

"L-light...I need to ask you a...a question?" Ryuzaki stuttered shyly at his friend while Light was shocked at his friend wanting to ask him question and not just coming out with it.

"Sure Ryuzaki, anything," Light replied as he looked at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki started to sweat and get all awkward and worried.

"Ryuzaki, please tell me, what's on your mind," Light said trying to comfort his friend. Ryuzaki nugded away from his friend while Light looked at his friend with concern.

"Well...I don't know really how to say this but do you like me more than a friend?" Ryuzaki asked Light as Light moved over to Ryuzaki and comforted his frined with his answer.

"Ryuzaki, I have to confess I do and I have for a while now" Light confessed to his friend with a smile. Ryuzaki's face lit up when Light said that.

"Well...um L-light would you like to...er go out with me?" Ryuzaki stuttered to Light when suddenly there was a knock on Light's bedroom door.

"Sure" Light whispered to his friend as Ryuzaki kissed Light lightly on his cheek.

"Light, Ryuzaki are you okay?" Mrs Yagami and Mrs Lawliet said to the boys through the door as the boys whispered to each other.

"Do we tell them?" Ryuzaki whispered to Light as they're mums waited for

they're answer. Light just whispered back to his friend.

"Let me tell them Ryuzaki and just follow," Light whispered as he opened the door to the eagerly awaiting parents.

"Light Yagami! Kitchen now!" Mrs Yagami ordered as Mrs Lawilet ordered to talk to her son privately.

"Ryuzaki why was the door locked?" Mrs Lawilet asked her went silent while his mother waited for an answer. Light down stairs was nervous to tell his mother about Ryuzaki and himself too.

**So what did you think of it? I think I might make it a two-shot but i don't yet. **

**Please review and no flames **

**thanks xoxox**


End file.
